utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Artist Permission
Note: Content may be subject to change Listed here are the artists that have or have not allowed reprints of their artwork for the Utaite Wiki. Artists that have allowed reprinting to the Utaite Wiki may not have granted permission for others to reprint their works so please refrain from reprinting artwork featured on the wiki, elsewhere. Basic terms of use on the wiki (unless otherwise stated) * The illustration may only be slighly edited ** Please discuss small edits with Sen/Starikun ** Cropping is allowed ** Resizing is recommended as to encourage people to check out the artist's website to view picture in high quality * All illustrations are to be credited to the original artist with a link to the artist's website Asking for permission to use illustration(s) For the meantime please contact Sen/Starikun to ask an artist for permission to use their artwork. What illustration(s) require permission? * Anything from an artist's pixiv, piapro and/or personal website * Screenshots from PVs do not require permission, however they are not recommended, as those often result in low quality images * Pictures from commercial websites (Smiley*2G, CD promotion, etc.) do not require permission to use. It's assumed they are under fair use Legend ✓ request sent/pending reply ❈ reply recieved □ screenshot ★ impossible to contact (due to busyness/popularity) ◎ unneeded (to ask) ♫ taken from website ? cannot find where artwork is used in wiki ✿ needs special permission due to it being set on private ✎ slightly edit the general statement to not mention pixiv Pending Requests For NND Singers * 397 * 510 * 5 Tsuki-byou Mario (５月病マリオ) ✓ * 96mame (96まめ) ✓ * Aane (Ａ姉) □◎ * Acha (あちゃ) * Aiji (あいじ) ✓ * Akiakane (秋赤音) ♫◎ * akinashi. ✓❈ * akka ★◎ * Ame (飴) * Amekouni (あめこうに) * Ameya (アメヤ)✓ * Amisono Rushia (御園るしあ)✓ * Ana (穴)✓ * Anko (あんこ) * Aruto (有都) * Asa (あさ)? * Awoko (あをこ)✓❈ * BBA * Bete (べて)✓ * Camellia (椿*カメリア*) * Chacota (ちゃこ太)✓ * Charry (ちゃーりー) * chiconipe (ちこにぺ)✓ * Chiisuke (ちィ助)◎ * Chikiko (ちきこ) * chino * Chisa (ちさ)✓❈ * Chuke (ちゅけ) (on irony)□◎ * COCO□♫◎ * Cocolu (ココル) * conoco✓ * Dossei (どっせい) * EclairANT✿ * Eika (栄香)✓ * childelie1☆gmail.com Elie (エリィ)✎ * Emumelo (えむめろ) * Enoko (榎子)✓ * ETHER (エテル)✿ * Evi (いび) * Francois (フランソワ) (on ｎｏｎ) * frankenji.♫◎ * Fukamachi Naka (深町なか)✓❈ * Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり)✓ * Fujimaru (藤丸) * Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) (on Freedel)□ * Funota (ふのた) * Gur (ぐる)✓ * hA_Ru□◎ * Hakuseki (白皙) * halyosy * Hanapuchi (はなぷち) (on Shinshakaijin) Illustrator's piapro removed □◎ * Hanatan * Hane (はね) * hara□ * Haruma/Haruuma (はるま/春馬)✓ * Haruyuki (春之)✓ * Hashimon （はしもん)✓ * Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ)□◎ * hatsuko✓ * Hazano (ハザノ) * Heki (へき) * Ｈellipa * Herb (ハーブ) * High Collar Toufu (ハイカラ豆腐) * Hii (ひぃ) * HIIRO * Hime (ひめ) * Hinanosuke (ひなのすけ) * Hiramaru (ひらまる) * Hiro Kanzaki (on Alice☆Clara) Taken from wikipedia * Hiromu (ひろむ) * HND * Hong Kong (self depiction) * horos * Hoshita (星た) * Hoshiyomi (星読み) * Ina (イナ) * Ichiko Oharu (市子おはる) * Ichimaru (壱。) * ifreeta * Iinchou (self depiction) * Iroha (いろは) (on ｎｏｎ) * Ito (on Purikuma) * Ittomaru (一斗まる) * iyori (イヨリ) * Izon (依存) * Izumi (いずみ) * JaneMere * Joko (じょこ) * Juugonichi (十五日) * Kadokura (角倉) * Kagemaru (影丸) * Kaine Sato (海音さと) * Kaki (柿) * Kamoco (かも子) * Kana (佳奈) * Kanae (菓苗) * Kanna (かんな) * Kara (空(から)) * Karu (かる) * Kayabuki (カヤブキ) * Kazakito (カザキト) (website) * keepout * Key (けい) * Keiji (けいぢ) * Keisi (軽視) * Keito (ケイト) * Kekura Chiharu (花倉チハル) * kenken (けんけん) * Key (key-illust★mail.goo.ne.jp) * Kicchan Shougun (きっちん将軍) * kinako * Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん)/Kuwano Ayase (桑乃あやせ) * Kiroa * Kisa (キサ) * Kiseki@CAxis (軌跡@CAxis) artist group, hence differend pixivs * Kishiya (キシヤ) * Kohinahemu (on Eve) * komagarita (駒形) * Komamiya (狛宮) * Komine (こみね) * Konosaki (コノサキ) * Koshian (こし餡) * Kotaron (コタロン) * Kouzuki Rito. (紅月りと。) * Kou vioret_glory☆yahoo.co.jp * Kou * Kouno (倖乃) * Kukku * Kumao♀ (くまお♀) * Kureha (紅葉) * Kuro (くろ) * Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) * Kyi (キィ) * Leyu (レユ) * liz * Long Mu Shen (龍木申) * MACCO * -Makoto- (-まこと-) * Malachite * Manabu (愛舞) * Maru shimizu//echo (丸清水//echo) * May Queen * maydell * *mayu* (on ｎｏｎ) * ＊mayu＊ (on Eve) * Mayupon (まゆポン) * Max♀ * mdk * meisa * Meru (める) (on Utawa Sakura) * Mihaeru (ミハエル) * Mikanuru (みかんうーる) * Mikippa (/みきっぱ) * Miko (みこ) * Minase (南瀬) * Minatsuyu (みなつゆ) * mino * Mituﾞo * Miyama (みやま) * Miyamoto (みやもと) * moco * Mofu (もふ) (on calo) Illustrator's pixiv apparently removed * Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) * Moka (もか) * Momopan （ももぱん) * Monchi (もんち) * muffler (on mitten) * Mukkun (むっくん) * Nabeco (ナベコ) * Nagi (なぎ) * Nakki (ナッキ) * Namiichi (なみいち) * Nana (なな) * n@na * Narika (ナリカ) * Nasuko (ナス子) * Natsume Yuzuru (棗柚流) * Natsutaro (なつたろ) * Negisu (葱酢) * Nekobaka (ネコばか) * Nekoizumi (猫泉) * Nijiho Naname (にじほななめ) * Nil (contact page) (website) * Ninomae (にのまえ) * Nishisono (西園) * nokia * None (on SymaG) * No.734 * Nou (脳) * Ohagi (おはぎ) * Omu (おむ) * Osatou (お砂糖) * p-chan * Papiko (ぱぴこ) * pen * Petin (ペティン) * Pio (on Montea) * Piyo (ぴよ) (on Freedel) * popo * potako * Puyou (ぷよー) * Q * RAHWIA * rak * Ram (ラム) * Reika * Rella * Renren (零-0) * Reol (れをる) (self depiction) * ria * Riku (りく) * Rinhito (燐人) * Riri (りり) (on DEATH Hime) * Rito * Rito (りと) (on Cocolu) * Rojiko (路地子) * Ruchiru (ルチル) * Sacchan (さっちゃん) (on Freedel) * Saine (さいね) * Sakir * Sakou (茶紅) * Sakura (S倉) * Sakuragi Kei (櫻木けい) * Sakuratuki (桜月) * Sakuryuu (朔竜) * Sana (さな) * Sane (さね) * Satokou (さとこう) * Sasaki Makoto (佐々木　真琴) * Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ) * Sayanagi (莢凪) * Seho (セホ) * Seia (栖鴉) * Sekiyu (セキユ) * Sen (セン) * Shi-chan (しーちゃん) * Shia (シア) * * Shigureui (しぐれうい) * Shii (雫) * Shiki (しき) * Shima (しま)✓ * Shiokara (しおから) * Siracya (白茶) * Shiroi Neko (白井ネコ) * Shiroro (しろろ) (on Ikasan) * Shirotoki (白鴇) * Shoohey (self depiction) * Shoutarou (翔太郎) * Simon (シモン) * so-da * Sora (ソラ) * Soranesee (そらねしい) * Sorata (空太) * souma * Souno (ソウノ) * Suo (すお) (on Jack) * * Suzu (鈴) * Tama (たま) * Tamao (たまお) * task (タスク) * Tasu (たす) (on Mucchi) Illustrator's pixiv removed * TCB * Tokino Hitonatsu (トキノ唯夏) * Tomori (友利/tmr) * Touki (とうき) * Tsukiko (月子) * Umehalu (うめはる) * Umeno (うめの) * Umetarou (梅太郎) * Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) * Uni (うに) * Uraki (うらき) * Urara (うらら) * Uri (雨里) * Utage (うたげ) * Utako (うたこ) * Waka (わか) * Wasabi (和錆) * Y_at (わいあっと) * Yache (やちぇ) * Yamako (ヤマコ)✓ * Yawarabi Juubee (柔日重兵衛) * You (陽) * You Ring (ゆーりん) * Yousai (陽菜) * Yui (ゆい) * yuki * Yukiko (雪子) * yukitA (ユキタ) * Yukitsuki (雪月) * Yumeno (夢乃) * Yunkeru (ユンケル) * Yuu (優) * Yuweto (ゆゑと) For YT Singers * Akari Minami (あかりみなみ)✓ * AKHTS (self depiction) * Andi✓ * ann◎ (twitter icon) * Arashi * Aviya Amir (Account deleted?) * battlerobots * Carmen * Cherri * chibideko * Chiika * Chiroyo * Chouko * Ciel* * currypan99 * Dawnie (on Beibi) * Envy (self depiction) * Eri * Funota (ふのた) * ✿ham (self depiction) * Hammichu * Haru (self depiction) * Hazano (ハザノ) * hellipa * Hina * hitagashikai * Ieka * Inooka (イノオカ) * ivan * Javee * jenpenn * JubyPhonic P (self depiction) * judeezabala * Julia * Kai * Karu (かる) * Kasuka (self depiction) * kentamidorin * KirinSonyo * klinc * Kumi * Kura (self depiction) * Kyuutan * Laura Megurine (self depiction) * Lychee * Maeka (self depiction) * Minataka * minatu * Minuiko * Mitsuki * Moon * Myst * Naguri * naomicchi * Nashira * Nene * Niekaori * Nipah (self depiction) ✓ * Nono (のの) * Ookz * orenjikun/Kari * Pochi * Polka * Poucet (self depiction) * rachie (self depiction) * raichuuuu * Ravee * razephyr * riingo * Rika (on Len) * ritozu * RO☆D (self depiction) * Saki * Sakir * Setsuna * Shadow * Shellah (self depiction) * Shizuka * Sojiro (self depiction) * Sugarlat (self depiction) * SUIKA * TielSS * Tonkhai * ToraiFu * Tsuru * Umeno (うめの) * Usachii * vee * wansuke17 * Wata (わた) * wish * yori * Yura * Z * Zenya Artists That Forbid Reprints Artists That Allow Reprints For NND Singers * akamori * ako * Ankake (あんかけ) * ave (あヴぇ) - notify if more art is going to be used * Daizu (大豆) - Use on wiki only * doriru (English speaker) * Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) * Shuna (朱那) - does not allow reprinting to other sites * Sona (そな) - notify if more art is going to be used For YT Singers * scyon (しゃよん) - a note to give an idea what art is used is good * Acca * AME * Ankoku * Alice/WhackThatAlice * Aqua * KL * Minty/memo * Ryodo (by default; self-uploaded) * Kaoru (somewhat by default since he used to edit here) * LuluSeason * Lancha Restricted Terms * Daenarys ** Requires to be contacted on which pictures will be used Category:Resource